pollypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Polly
Polly is the main character in this series. She is voiced by Marieve Herington in the new series and Tegan Moss in the old one. In the Spanish old version, she is voiced by Monica Valencla. She is the lead singer in Polly and the Pockets and also plays guitar. About the TV Series - the Series in September 2004 into July 2018 for Polly Pocket Nelvana - Curious Pictures - Mattel! But Also the DHX Media Personality Polly loves helping people. She is also an active person, always moving around a lot. Even though her father is wealthy, she is incredibly kind to her friends and other people and puts her needs aside for others. Polly loves animals, travelling, sports and fashion. Polly says 'Who needs perfect when you've got friends. She is described to be very confident, cool, friendly, optimistic, adventurous, resourceful, and loyal. She loves having fun, adventures, and, importantly, friends. She has many hobbies, such as roller-skating, water-skiing, snowboarding, shopping, playing music, and singing. Polly has a fun-and-cool fashion style. Polly is the character in this new series September 2004. She is voiced by Tegan Moss Physical Appearance Polly has blonde hair styled in a ponytail, light skin tone, and light blue eyes. Though with any set purchased with her, her hair style can change from being in a ponytail to pigtails or cut short. Like the other dolls, her hair can either be plastic or made from nylon. She tends to wear a lot of bright clothing such as pink, yellow or purple. As a mermaid, Polly's ponytail is held together with an orange hairtie and her bangs sweep towards her right side. She wears a sand green bikini top and a matching cover-up with mint colored polka dots. As a mermaid, her tail is deep purple and has three pink flowers on it, with a fourth one in a random position on her top. When she goes underwater, her tail turns pink and her flowers turn yellow. Friends Polly seems to have a very close relationship with her friends, especially those in her core group. They are: *Shani *Lea *Lila *Ana *Crissy *Rick *Todd Family Polly's family is wealthy, in regards to her father, John Pocket. At a young age, she lost her mother, leaving Polly with her father. As a result, Polly loved him deeply although she wasn't able to receive the attention she desired as John was always busy. Polly maintains a close bond with her butler, Samuel, and considers him a father figure who she can talk to when her father is not around. Her father's ex-fiance, Lorelei, in the movie "PollyWorld" was going to be Polly's stepmother. But she didn't want to raise Polly and wanted John to herself as she is extremely jealous of Polly for having her father's affections, so she plotted to get rid of Polly by tricking John into thinking his daughter needs structure as her life is stressful, which was actually a lie. John agreed and he called a boarding school to take Polly after the contest was over. However, during Polly's performance, Beth, who Lorelei was in an alliance with to sabotage Polly's team and getting rid of her, brings Lorelei to the sound booth as she threatens Lorelei to make sure her team wins the competition or she'll tell John about Lorelei's true intentions of sending Polly away as Lorelei was not keeping her end of the bargain to help Beth achieve fame as she promised. Unbeknownst to them both was that they were live from the sound booth and everyone heard Lorelei's confession, including Polly and John, causing John to confront her for what she really thought of his daughter and staff and calls off their engagement, leaving Lorelei devastated that her plans have failed. Polly also has a cousin named Pia and an aunt from England. Pia and Polly look very much alike and the two became close. Polly's Grandmother Penelope Pocket gives her a magic locket that makes her change from big to small. Quotes *Hi I'm Polly "Off the hook!" *I'll be Totally your flight attendant today." *I love La Hermana de Baca *"We sure weren't rockstar material when we started out, either!" *"You all ready to rock?!" *"Hey, Polly Pal" - her catchphrase with the gamer (viewer) *"Are you ready to rock?" Let's go! at, Nelvana & Curious Pictures in Full Episode with Polly Pocket! Gallery Polly.jpg|Polly's appearance following 2010 relaunch. PollyPocket 2005 pose.jpg PollyPocket 2005 flowers.jpg PollyPocket 2006 jeans.jpg PollyPocket 2006 butterfly.jpg PollyPocket 2006 beach.jpg PollyPocket 2006 seated.jpg PollyPocket 2006 selfie.jpg PollyPocket 2006 dance.jpg Oooh.jpg Polly and the Pockets performing at School Dance.jpg Band.jpg Classroom.jpg You guys do what you have to do to sAVE THAT DOLPHIN.jpg Neither can we!.jpg Wait! Remember when one of those dolphins jumped through that arch.jpg Sweet!.jpg Kidding! (02).jpg This place is textbook awesome.jpg Scuba Diving.jpg Polly Pocket in Car.jpg Polly Pocket.jpg Clumsy me.jpg I believe I was in the fiance section.jpg Its not that funny guys.jpg OLLIE.jpg Polly and Friends.jpg Polly and Old Lady.jpg Polly and the Pockets perfomirng at the Pocket Plaza.jpg Relaxing by the Pool.jpg Rockin.jpg Sad faces.jpg Spa.jpg Telling off.jpg Working on speech together.jpg Yeah.jpg Polly Pocket Holiday.jpg Polly Pocket Rock 'n Pop Concert Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Winter Cruiser.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Snowman Styles.jpg Polly Pocket So Hip Cruise Ship Travel In Style.jpg Polly Pocket Travel In Style Cruise Ship.jpg Polly Pocket Designer Mall Playset Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Fountain Falls Playset Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Groovy Getaway Jet.jpg Polly Pocket Groovy Getaway Suitcase Surprise Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Jumbo Jet.jpg Polly Pocket Relaxin' Resort Rock n Roller Coaster Hotel.jpg Polly Pocket Shimmer 'N Splash Adventure Pool Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Hotel.jpg Polly Pocket So Hip Cruise Ship.jpg Polly Pocket Splashin' Fashion Pool Party Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Designables Courtyard & Mall.jpg Polly Pocket Fab-Tastic Mega Mall.jpg 71ca27af33c367f00be0d6166cfc3624.jpg Polly Pocket eating a popcicle.png Polly Pocket and her friends playing volleyball.png|Polly and her friends playing volleyball Polly Pocket rockstar.png Polly Pocket Rock Band.png Polly Pocket hits VolleyBall.png Crissy, Polly, and Lorelei eating Fast Food.png Polly and her friends Rainforest game.png Sad Polly.png Polly Crying.png Polly and Her dad Talking.png Polly Depressed.png Polly climbing rock wall.png Polly Hugging Her Dad.png Polly Holding a DVD.png Polly Singing Into a Microphone.png Polly talking on the phone.png Polly and Lea Hulaing.png Everyone at the front.png Polly and John Pocket.png Polly and a milkshake.png Polly and Her Friends shocked.png Irked Polly.png Polly waterslide.png Polly Drinking Slushy.png Polly and a Porcupinefish.png|Polly playing with a porcupine fish. Polly and Shani in diving suits.png Polly and friends log ride.png Polly Pocket in Her Bed.png Polly, Lila, Lea, and Crissy fish tank.png Polly Looking Up.png Polly and the Pockets stuck and shouting.png Polly and the Pockets practicing.png Polly Guitar.png Polly, Lila, and Shani eating pizza.png Polly Writing Song.png Polly and the Pockets begining at PollyWorld.png Polly and the Pockets Boats and Jet Skis.png Polly and the Pockets hula.png Polly and the Pockets motor bike things.png Polly World Beginning Phone.png Polly and Friends excited to shop.png Polly cotton candy.png Princess Polly Pocket.png Polly and John Laughing.png Polly and Friends Glamor Shot.png Polly and Lea comforting Lila.png Polly Tossing Volleyball.png Polly stepping outside elevator.png Polly sneaking up on her father.png Polly Popsicle Stick.png Polly and the Pockets in water.png Polly and Shani jumping in the water.png Polly crying on sofa.png Polly eating hamburger.png Polly Playing Guitar.png Polly Smiling.png Polly Beach Hotel Room.png Polly Hula shouting to Lila.png Polly and Crissy in Clothes Pile.png Polly Practising Hula.png Concerned Looking Polly.png Polly Snowflake.png Polly Snowboard Outfit.png Category:Characters Category:Polly and the Pockets Band Member Category:The Pockets Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Pocket Family Category:Mermaids